


doesn't mean we're bound for life

by spring



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fill, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring/pseuds/spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 3 a.m. and Skye isn’t sleeping.</p>
<p>This is preposterous, in Jemma’s opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doesn't mean we're bound for life

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "skimmons + sunshine"  
> originally posted on tumblr

It’s 3 a.m. and Skye isn’t sleeping.

This is preposterous, in Jemma’s opinion. She’s hunched over her laptop, stacks of manila folders propped beside her on the floor, and she’s squinting at the screen like it’s personally offended her. Which, knowing Skye’s general outlook on paperwork, it probably has.

Jemma doesn’t bother knocking before she barges in, glaring pointedly at her. It takes Skye a moment to even notice she’s in the room. When she does, she immediately pushes away her computer and makes to stand, expertly avoiding toppling over the files on her way up. “Jemma? What are you doing here?”

She looks extraordinarily guilty, and Jemma would feel victorious if she wasn’t so worried. “I’ve come to collect you,” she says, and before Skye can reply Jemma reaches out and captures her hands with her own, pulling her forward and out of the room. Skye is too dumbfounded to protest.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They arrive a few moments later at Jemma’s bunk. The bed is disturbed, as if it’s already been slept in, and Skye feels guilty and flustered in equal measure. She’s pretty sure her cheeks are burning, and she’s thankful it’s too dark for Jemma to notice.

“What are we doing here, Jemma?”

Jemma prods at Skye until she sits on the bed. “I’m making sure you get some sleep, obviously. Now lay down.”

Once she’s situated, Jemma pulls the blankets over her before fetching a stool from under her desk and placing it neatly beside the bed.

“So you’re just going to watch me?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

Something flickers in Skye’s eyes. The pit of Jemma’s stomach fills with what can only be described as dread.

“What if it takes you in here with me?”

Jemma is about to tell her off when Skye sits up and begins to throw back the covers.

“No, wait! Fine. Fine, I’ll get in. Scooch over.”

She settles in next to a smirking Skye, and tries to quiet her rapidly beating heart as she turns to face her. “Better?”

Skye wiggles closer, and Jemma’s breath hitches, destroying any possibility of her playing this cool.

“Better.”

\--------------

It’s 7 a.m. and sunlight filters in through the room’s only window. Skye is sleeping, and Jemma is sleeping, and the paperwork can wait.


End file.
